Killjoys Meet The Heat Seeking Twins
by XCastielXNovakX
Summary: Girl has been taken. On the rescue mission our favorite Killjoys run into some...unexpected help, better than it sounds, trust me! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first MCR fanfiction, it stars our favourite Killjoys and two new one (me and my friends _) Cyanide Diamond and Exploder Gunner. Enjoy.**

**-**"Oh for god sake guys, we lost Girl AGAIN!" Party Poison said, they were in 'Eight Legs', driving towards Battery City.

"I wasn't our fault we were...um..." Kobra Kid tried to make an excuse. He looked behind him from his place in the passenger seat towards Jet Star and Fun Ghoul, signalling for help. They both shrugged and stared out the windows at the passing desert.

Poison sighed, "We need a plan," they all nodded in agreement but no one spoke up.

"Run in guns blazing?" Ghoul suggested.

"Awesome plan!" Jet agreed.

Poison and Kobra nodded too as Poison pushed down on the accelerator.

"Okay Killjoys, you know what to do. Cover each other. Find Girl. Dust as many Draculoids as you can and try not to get dusted," Poison muttered, hiding behind a desk in the Scarecrow Unit.

They found Girl in a room on her own, a ball in front of her. When they first got in she was rolling it from one hand to another but it was forgotten when she looked up and saw her Killjoys. She jumped up and ran into Poison's arms. She hugged the others before leading the way towards the main doors. They heard an alarm go off. Korse was after them. The Killjoys drew their guns and urged Girl to speed up.

Draculoids surrounded them but they, including Girl, knew what to do. Girl stood completely still with her head down and her hands over her ears, she closed her eyes tight so she didn't have to see them killing. Jet came up with that plan because he didn't want her seeing and hearing all that stuff as she was still only 11 years old. She hummed the boys latest little tune "Na Na Na" to drown out the sounds of the battle around her. Korse was shooting at them all and missed Kobra by an inch. He gave up on him and changed his aim to Ghoul. He just skimmed his leg, who let out a small yelp, before going back to the battle, ignoring the pain and Korse.

Although, Korse got too arrogant.

He saw Girl stood in the middle of the fight and aimed. Because her eyes were closed she couldn't defend herself or hide like she could if she was looking straight at him.

Poison took out a Draculoid who was stood near Girl and saw Korse. He ran straight at him without thinking although Korse saw this coming and spun round at the last second, slamming him against a wall.

He smiled sickeningly at him before holding his gun under Poison's chin and tilted his head to the side. He was expecting him to beg Korse to let him live but he just carried on watching him bravely, prepared to die. Before he got to pull the trigger he let out a scream and fell back, away from Poison.

Behind him he saw a girl of around 15 with a silver skin tight leather jacket with two black strips on the upper arms and light grey skinny jeans. She had black leather military boots with sliver laces. Her hair was jet black. She had a sliver ray gun in her hand and a smile on her lips.

"Hey Poison, nice to finally meet you," She winked and turned to shoot a Draculoid who was sneaking up on him. Poison stood in shock but happened to glance up at Girl just before a Draculoid threw something round at her.

The teenager ran towards Girl and kicked the rounded object away before throwing her arms around her to shield her from the debris blown off a near-by desk. Poison blinked and looked at the teenager again and noticed her clothing was different. Instead of silver she had a dark violet skin tight jacket with two black strips on the upper sleeves; she also had dark grey denim jeans and black leather military boots with dark purple laces. Her hair was dark purple too. After the blast she crouched down in front of Girl, gently taking her hands away from her ears and said something to make her giggle before taking her hand and leading her to the corner. She stood in front of her and pulled out her ray gun, which was dark purple, like her jacket. She shot several Draculoids before yelling, "Killjoys! Let's roll!"

Poison glanced to the other side of the room and saw the teen in silver. They must have been sisters. No, twins, Poison changed his mind; they were way too similar to be different age.

Without hesitating, the Killjoys followed the girls out the unit, the purple girl holding Girl's hand while they ran. Poison pressed the open-button on his keys on the way to Eight Legs. They all stood at their usual doors as the purple girl pushed Girl to the car saying, "See you kid, nice to meet you!" Before running to two motorcycles parked behind Eight Legs. They were midnight black, one had a single sliver horizontal streak across the side and the other had a purple one. Purple girl ran to the purple one and Silver girl ran to the silver one.

"Wait!" Poison yelled to them. They both stopped and turned at the same time, like mirror images of each other, waiting for him to continue.

"Who are you?" He asked. They both said two different things at the same time so that he couldn't understand either of them. They paused and turned to each other and whispered something, giggling. They turned back to the Killjoys.

The silver one spoke first, "I'm Exploder Gunner!" She yelled to them, "This is my twin sister!"

"Cyanide Diamond!" The purple one yelled pointing at herself.

Poison pointed at Kobra and started to say his name but Cyanide and Gunner interrupted by saying, in unison, "He's your little brother, Kobra Kid," both pointed at Jet Star, "He's Jet Star," and pointed at Ghoul "Fun Ghoul" and lastly, at him, "And you're Party Poison, leader of Fabulous Killjoys," They both smiled and said, again in unison, "Nice to meet you all," before waving and shouted, "Bye!" and jumping on their motorcycles and sped off at a speed that a motorcycle shouldn't be able to get to in milliseconds. They all piled into the car, Ghoul lifting Girl over him into the middle seat, and raced after them but lost them quickly.

That was the first time the Fabulous Killjoys met the Heat Seeker Twins.

**A/N: Okay, so that's the first chapter, it will get better as the chapters go on and you'll learn how the girls know the Killjoys. Reviews will make us write quicker and every review is a hug for Girl :D**


	2. Twins' House

**A/N: Hi, another chapter. This was written, again, with my friend Exploder Gunner. (Hence the name of the silver twin). Enjoy! Review! Again, every Review is a hug for Girl. And Poison. And Ghoul. And Kobra. And Jet. And us. Just because we want hugs too... what? Why should they get all the hugs? We wrote it! :D Annyyywwaayyy, I'm babbling. Just read the story! :P**

**Killjoys meet the twins: chapter 2**

_That's the first time the Fabulous Killjoys met the Heat Seeker Twins._

Show Pony, Doctor Death Defying's companion, rolled in on her skates, handing Poison a note.

_We found them._ Was all it said.

Poison nodded to her as she rode away, nodding back. He called the others into the room and held up the note for them all to see.

"Yay, can we go find them? I didn't get to thank them for helping us," Girl said, jumping up and down in her seat next to Kobra at the idea.

Ghoul, sat on the other side of her, put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "Sounds good. Poison?" He asked, giving him his puppy dog look.

Kobra and Jet nodded in agreement when Poison looked at them for their input.

"I'll contact Doctor D," He said, walking off. He went into the backroom and started talking to him.

"Ohh, what if they're really fun and they join us and..." Girl rambled on but no one was really listening anymore. They all had their own idea of who the girls were. The only thing they had were names. Exploder Gunner and Cyanide Diamond. They were all staring off in thought, including Girl when Poison came back in.

"We have a location,"

They all piled into Eight Legs and race off onto Route Guano. After driving for a while they reached an old, dusty house. They stayed in the car and stared up at it for a minute before Ghoul spoke.

"Well, we just gonna stare at it or keep movin'?" He reached for the handle as he spoke.

He leant in to take Girl hand and help her out while the others all got up, still looking at the building. Kobra and Poison were staring at it with a confused look.

"Guys? You okay?" Jet asked them, worried.

"Huh, oh, yeah, I'm fine, Kobra?" Poison replied glancing over at Kobra.

"Does this place look familiar to anyone else?" He still sounded distracted. They all watched it for another minute before Ghoul said, "I got nothin' maybe we passed it on a ride before," he offered before making his way to the door. He knocked on the door and waited as the others ran to join him. It seemed weird knocking in this age.

"_No! Don't answer it! It might be Dracs!" _they heard a voice shout from inside_._

"_Dracs who knock?" _Someone else pointed out. There was a pause.

"_Fine," _The first one said stubbornly. _"If you get dusted I'm so not mourning you!" _

The silver girl, Exploder Gunner, opened to door. "Whatever," she said to the other before looking at who was there.

"Killjoys," She said, standing to the side to let them in. Poison hesitated. The purple girl, Cyanide Diamond, came round to corner and saw them.

"Come in! We don't bite!" She said chirpily, "Much," She muttered, grinning, when they walked past her. Exploder Gunner and Cyanide Diamond sat on one couch while gesturing to the other three-seater couch. They watched in amusement as they all tried to organise themselves. Ghoul and Poison both jumped to the couch first, childishly, Kobra close behind, Jet sighed and sat on the floor in front of Kobra, who was sat on the right, Poison in the middle and Ghoul at the left. Girl was on the floor sat cross-legged in front of Cyanide Diamond and Exploder Gunner. They looked slightly uncomfortable with her sat so close so Jet gently pulled her back by the back of her body warmer. She was smiling and didn't notice the whole time. Cyanide Diamond mouthed the word _wow_ to Exploder Gunner, who giggled and turned to the Killjoys.

"So what brings you to our humble home?" Exploder Gunner asked.

"Uh, you saved us," Ghoul pointed out.

"Well done, Ghouly," Cyanide Diamond and Exploder Gunner said at the same time, they seemed to do that a lot. Ghoul frowned in confusion at the nickname.

"We wanted to thank you, and pay you ba-"Poison started but was cut off by Girl, who had clearly been waiting to talk the whole time.

"I love your bikes!" She yelled suddenly, making the twins jump.

"Thanks, I love your fro!" Cyanide Diamond said back. Girl blushed and looked down, muttering 'thanks'.

"What'd you do? You upset her! God, you suck!" Exploder Gunner said to Cyanide Diamond, hitting her arm.

"Ouch! I didn't do anything... I don't think I did, you okay?" She said down to Girl. Her head shot up so quick Cyanide Diamond jumped back again and let out a yelp.

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to compliments," She blushed again.

"What?" Exploder Gunner said. "Boys! You have a young girl with you! You need to compliment women! Man, you guys suck as much as her!" She jabbed her thumb in Cyanide Diamonds direction at the last bit. Girl giggled.

"Don't wanna compliment her too much, she might not fit through doorways, especially with that fro too," Ghoul said back. The girls laughed.

Poison rolled his eyes.

"We need to ask you something," The twins looked up.

"Who are you?"

**A/N: Review please! :D x**


	3. Family Memories

**A/N: Chapter 3! Look, we're nice! We got two chapters in one week! How much do you love us now? Enough to review. Right? Again, my friend Exploder Gunner gets half the credit for this... I suppose. Special thanks to ****Musicequalslife22 and the white princess for reviewing.**

**Exploder Gunner: HI! YAY! SHE FINALLY LET ME TALK! Thanks cyanide :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEASE REVIEW I AM INCREDIBLY SELF CONSCIOUS, IF YOU DONT REVIEW I'M GONNA THINK IT'S UNWORTHY OF THE FANFICS WORLD. DON'T I GET A THANKS?**

**Me: This is why I don't let her talk in the A/Ns. No you don't, you co-wrote it!**

**Exploder Gunner: Don't you just love your friends *sarcasm* :P anyway what are you doing listening to us being freaks? Read on my fellow MCR worshippers... or just fans, whatever :D. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Who are you?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Well... I'm Exploder Gunner but call me Exploder, and this is Cyanide Diamond, but call her Cyanide, I thought I said this last time, or am I just having major déjà vu?" She looked at Cyanide, who shrugged and said, "I thought we said it too," They turned back to the Killjoys.<p>

"Okay, let me refrains that; How do you know us?"

They both started laughing.

"Okay, number one, that's not the same question. And number two, who doesn't know the Fabulous Killjoys, Cuz," Cyanide said, she put her hand over her mouth at the last word.

Exploder turned to her and said, "What? Why? Why would you do that?" Hitting her arm again.

"Ouch! No need for physical violence!" Cyanide said back. Exploder just glared at her, "Okay, maybe there was," They turned to look at the boys to see what damage had been done.

"Did, did you just call me 'cuz'?"

"No, no we didn't, no, no, no," Exploder said, without hesitating.

"ARGH!" Kobra yelled, making everyone jump. Ghoul jumped so much he reached for his gun.

"What, the-!" Jet yelled.

"I remember this place!" He jumped up and down.

"Sh*t!" The twins muttered.

"Poison! Think back to our old lives! I know you told us all not to but just do it! Think about when we had to go stay with our Aunt and Uncle!" Kobra practically screamed at him.

There was a moment of silence as Poison thought before he too shouted, "Oh!"

"Okay, we may as well tell them," Cyanide said to Exploder, "The damage it done,"

"Okay!" Exploder said, way too happily, "You first!" She continued while slamming her fist into Cyanide's arm.

"Oh, no! Oldest first!" Cyanide replied, punching her back.

The Killjoys watched the interaction in silence. Kobra leant over to Poison and said quietly, "I thought they were twins," But the girls heard.

"We are," They said at the same time before Exploder carried on, "I'm five minutes earlier. She was lazy even in birth,"

"I've never met twins before, is it true you can hear each other's thoughts and feel each other's pain?" Girl asked in wonder.

"Well, we talk at the same time sometimes," They said, at the same time, proving their point. They trailed off at 'sometimes' and looked at each other.

"Not now," Exploder said, "So Cyanide, you screwed up, you tell 'em,"

"Fine!" Cyanide started, "We're your cousins but it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Hell, I bet even Ghoul figured that one out," Ghoul was about to protest but Jet Just shushed him.

"You carry on now, Exploder,"

Exploder rolled her eyes before speaking, "So, our mother is your mother's sister-"

Kobra cut in before she could continue. "Where are your parents?"

They both looked down at their boots. Girl caught on first and stood up, going in between them both and wrapping an arm round each of them. They hugged her back and smiled at her as she sat back down on the floor in front of them.

"They're dead," She stated simply, glaring at Kobra.

"So, yeah, our parents were rebels, like yours and, one day, Korse got too close. He killed them with us in the room then gave us some stupid message!" Cyanide put her hand of Exploder's should her calm her down, before she stared talking.

"So, like you, we became rebels too, just the two of us. Mum told us to stay together. They were part of her final words. Before that she said 'The killjoy brothers are your cousins',"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback...<strong>_

"_E! Gimme the remote! Mom said I could pick something until her and daddy got back!" A seven year old Cyanide Diamond whined. She had her dark purple dress on with her boots. Also seven, Exploder Gunner, with a silver dress on, had stolen the remote control to the TV (or what passed as a TV) from her in the middle of the special BL/ind broadcast, worried Cyanide was being corrupted by the evil company._

"_I was only watching it to see what they what they were telling everyone!"_

"_Mom said never watch it, C! You should know better by now! I do!"_

"_I do know better! I was just curious!"_

"_Ever heard the expression 'curiosity killed the cat'? Because if you put it on again, you'll be learning exactly HOW it died!" Exploder yelled before turning onto the radio station and listening to Doctor Death Defying's latest news. Cyanide pouted but didn't argue, she loved Doctor D too. Every rebel did._

_Just then the door burst open._

_Cyanide and Exploder's heads shot up to see their Mom, Agent Baby, and Dad, Motor Imploder, running towards them. Their mom picked up Exploder while their Dad grabbed Cyanide. The girls didn't have time to ask anything before they were being pushed into chests in their room. Cyanide in her purple one and Exploder was in the silver one._

"_Okay motor-babies, stay quiet and DON'T come out no matter what!" Imploder whispered urgently before taking Baby's hand as the other took hold of the lid of the chests._

"_We love you, Tumbleweeds," Baby said before they closed it. Just as they did the door to the room they were in exploded in a hail of ray-gun fire. They heard more, along with the sounds of yelling and banging. The girls cried silently as they waited. When the shooting stopped they heard their mother crying and screaming their father's name. Not Motor Imploder but 'Dave', his old name. This scared the girls even more. She hadn't said his real name since all this started._

_They heard a voice say, "Well, well, looks like he wasn't the hero everyone made him out to be. Couple of Dracs and his done. Hm. I'm almost disappointed. And you, your just as hopeless," They could tell it was the Exterminator Korse. There was a pause. "Hey, didn't you have kids? Cyanide Gunner and Exploder Diamond? No, no. Cyanide Diamond and Exploder Gunner, right?" Silence._

_The girls held their breath, praying to anyone who'll listen that it was all a bad dream and they'd wake up soon, warm in their beds, with Imploder and Baby stood over them with hot chocolates and warm smiles. The fantasy was shattered, however, by their mother's agonised scream._

"_Come on, leave the rebel abomination to die alone," They heard the voice say again. "Oh, and, if the mini-abominations are in here, I have a message for you. You can stay hidden if you wish to play this like cowards but listen. If, in 5 or 10 years you're still feeling rotten about this. Come find me. I'll be waiting," They could almost hear the grin in his voice. _

_The girls heard several pairs of heavy booted feet march out. Only when they heard the sound of the van fade out completely did they open the chests. Exploder and Cyanide collapsed to the ground when they saw both their parents on the floor, covered in red._

_They tried their best to block out what the red was._

_You didn't have to have a medical degree to deduct that their father was already gone so they raced over to their mother, tears streaming down their faces._

"_Mommy!" They both whimpered in unison, without even realising._

"_Motor-babies," She whispered back. She seemed to not be able to do much above a whisper._

"_Mommy, you said you'd never leave us!"_

"_I know motor-babies, but me and Daddy-" She choked up slightly on 'Daddy' "aren't strong enough but you two are. You have to stick together. And please, please don't go after Korse, I want you both to live full, happy lives. There's one more thing I have to tell you. I wasn't going to tell you until you turned eighteen but I don't have much of a choice now. You remember them stories I told you when you were kids? About the Fabulous Killjoys?" They nodded, "The killjoy brothers are your cousins. Remember Gerard and Mikey? They used to come stay with us on weekends sometimes. Party Poison is Gerard and Kobra Kid is Mikey. I just thought you deserved to know," Tears were rolling down her cheeks now, "I love you, Tumbleweeds. So much. Always remember that. No matter what," With that, she kissed Exploder and Cyanide's hands before closing her eyelids._

_The twins hugged each other and cried for so long they eventually lost track of time._

_Until a woman with a blue motor bike helmet with white poker dots on, blue leggings with white poker dots and a white top that stopped just above her naval with "__**NOISE" **__written on it in bold black letters came in, she was on roller-blades._

_She knelt down next to them and said into her watch comunicator, "Agent Baby and Motor Imploder are ghosted. Looks like Korse's doing," She glance at the girls, "We got two orphans here too. Poor girls. No older than 6 or 7." She looked over at them again, for longer this time and, through the vice of her helmet, the twins could see her eyes were almost welling up with tears of empathy for them._

_They heard a familiar voice say, over the communicator watch on the woman's wrist, "Ah, the twins, bring them to me, I'll take good care of them, make sure they're alright, could you, Pony?" Doctor Death Defying. That was who the voice was. So the woman must be his companion, Show Pony._

"_Sure thing, Doctor D, Pony over and out," She said before pressing a button, cutting off the communicator. She sighed as she faced them._

"_Hi girls. My name's Show Pony but you can just call me Pony," They could hear the nervous smile in her voice. "I'm so sorry about your parents. I thought it was hard when my parents were dusted. I was nineteen when they died. This must be so much harder for you two. How old are you? 6?"_

"_Seven," Exploder muttered._

"_Seven, sorry. Are you two okay? I mean physically," She gave them a quick look over but they seemed fine._

_"Okay, I'm guessing you two know about Doctor D?" She asked once she'd checked them._

_It was a stupid question really. Their parents were rebels. This means they're rebels too._

_All rebels have listened to at least one of Doctor D's broadcasts and, if not, they don't tend to live very long._

_They nodded. "Okay, well, I'm gonna take you to him and he's gonna take care of you, okay?" They nodded again._

_She helped them up and led them out of the room, out of the house and outside a van parked on the side of the desert road. She opened it for them and helped them in before closing it and getting into the driver's seat. She asked if they were all set before speeding away to a waiting Doctor Death Defying._

_**End of Flashback...**_

* * *

><p>"So," The girls said together, "Any questions?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Exploder Gunner: Yey i get to speak again!**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. x**

**Exploder Gunner: Yeah, review review review! :D  
><strong>


	4. Training Centre

**A/N: Me: So, chapter 4 is up, again, thanks to the help of Exploder Gunner. Enjoy.**

**Exploder: please read and enjoy. I don't care if your boys, girls, men, women, killjoys, heat seekers or even lizard people (we don't judge)**

"_So any questions?"_

"So many," Kobra Kid said, "But first, where did you train?"

They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well this is it!" Cyanide yelled gesturing to the open space they were in with around twenty five Killjoys, most of which were girls except for about six or seven. It looked like a football field with a building off to the right that could have been an old school. There was a park to the left with another five or so girl on the monkey bars, doing some kind of circuit training. There was a bench in the training park with a little boy of about ten, watching. He had straight black hair up to just below his chin; it was styled in an emo-cut. He had black skinny jeans and a red and black version of the twins' jackets.

"Boy!" Exploder shouted "Get over here!"

"Girl, this is Boy," Cyanide said, putting her arm round Boy's shoulders, "Boy, guess what? This is Girl,"

"Hi," Boy said, waving at girl, he looked down at his shoes shyly.

"Hi," Girl smiled, clasping her hands behind her back.

Cyanide, Exploder and the Killjoys shared a look.

"Boy, why don't you show Girl your secret hide-out," Cyanide said, crouching in front of them.

"Okay!" Boy yelled, taking Girl's hand. Girl blushed and Boy let go saying, "Sorry,"

"Oh, that's okay," She said, taking his hand again. This time he blushed. He recovered after a second and said, "Come on, it's over here!"

"Where are they going? Shouldn't we know? It's a bad idea to have _secret_ places," Poison ranted.

"Relax, it's the tunnel under the slide," Exploder shrugged, laughing.

"I've been replaced," Jet said, looking down.

"Aww poor Star-shine!" Ghoul said, slinging his arm around his shoulder.

"CYANIDE! EXPLODER!" They all turned to see a girl running up to them dressed in the same clothes as the twins but in red.

"What's up Summer?" Exploder asked.

"Well, I'm bored and everyone else is training with their partners but mine's... well..."

"Oh, sorry, yeah, Exploder?" Cyanide said. Exploder shrugged and linked arms with Summer saying, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya," making Summer laugh.

Cyanide walked the Killjoys over to a bench and told them to wait there. Before they could reply she ran off to fight with a guy in brown, flooring him in five seconds flat. The Killjoys stared at the girls fighting, they were great.

Once Exploder had taught Summer some new moves and Cyanide had taught the boy new moves they came back to the Killjoys.

"Kobra Kid!" Exploder yelled as they approached. "I have someone for you to meet," She had a cheeky smile.

"This is Summer, Summer this is Kobra," She said.

"H-Hi," Kobra stuttered. She blushed and looked down.

"Hi," She said, sitting next to him on the bench.

"Um, can we have a go?" Ghoul said, referring to the fighting.

"Sure, come on," Cyanide said. When they got up Cyanide continued, "Actually, Kobra, why don't you stay and keep Summer company since her partner's no longer available," she winked at them, linking arms with Exploder.

"We'll just...leave you two alone," Exploder grinned before leading the boys away.

They got up and followed the twins to an empty area of grass.

"Okay, who's first?" Cyanide asked.

"Where are the guys?" Poison said, looking around.

The girls looked at each other and started laughing. When they calmed down they turned back and said, "You're fighting us!"

The boys all looked at each other and turned back to them.

"We don't hit girls," Ghoul said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh look, C, their afraid we're gonna get hurt!" she said, just before punching Ghoul in the stomach "C'mon boys, fight!"

Ghoul grunted, "I think we're gonna have to hit girls,"

"Oh just don't think of us as girls, think of us as the people who are gonna kick your arse!" Exploder said, aiming another punch at Ghoul's gut. He grabbed her arm and swung round so it was pinned behind her back.

"Hm, not bad," Cyanide commented, her hands on her hips, watching.

Exploder kicked him in the shin, he jumped in surprise and let go by accident, "Yeah, but not good either," She responded, jumping out of arms reach.

Jet jumped forward for Cyanide but she ducked out the way, crouching down and grabbing his leg so he fell, face first, onto the floor. She giggled and held a hand out to help him up, but he stubbornly refused, pushing himself off the floor.

"Oh, don't be so bitter, just because you got floored by a fifteen year old girl," She laughed, walking to stand next to Exploder.

"Oh, come on! They're girls! You've got to have been trained better than this!" Poison complained.

"YOU TRY THEN!" Jet and Ghoul both yelled at the same time at him, he jumped back in surprise.

"Fine!" He stepped forward to where Cyanide and Exploder were waiting.

"Whenever you're ready," They said in unison.

He ran at them both as they spun to the side and both side kicked him in the stomach, making him fall back, in between Jet and Ghoul, who both grabbed one arm each to stop him falling.

They all pouted at them and turned to each other in a circle.

"I think we'll have to fight at the same time, but just two of us, we don't want to completely embarrass them," Poison said, making the others laugh before turning back.

The girls were stood watching them; they decided to have Poison and Jet fight while Ghoul gave them 'moral support' and 'constructive criticism'.

Poison stood in front of Cyanide while Jet stood in front of Exploder.

"Whenever you're ready, boys!" The two twins said, smiling at them.

Poison and Jet looked at each other, nodding before attacking at the same time.

Poison went for a right hook to Cyanides head but she ducked, caught his fist and pulled him over with it.

Jet tried to rugby tackle Exploder. She stood looking at her nails, just before Jet hit her she side stepped out of the way and Jet smacked into a wall.

The two Killjoys looked at each other and swapped partners. Jet went to attack Cyanide but she back fisted his head, grabbed his lapel and pushed him up against the wall. Jet tensed awaiting the punch but Cyanide let go of him. Cyanide and Jet watched Poison try to attack Exploder but she just kept moving out of his way she finally got bored and got him into a head lock. Exploder looked over to Cyanide and saw that she had stopped fighting she let go of poison and they walked over to the others

"You guys suck," Ghoul said laughing but soon shut up as he saw Jet and Poison giving him evils.

"You don't suck," Cyanide said.

"You just need to train more," Exploder carried on.

"We do train a lot!" Jet whined, rubbing his head.

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you just get beat by two fifteen year old girls?" Exploder inquired.

"How many times a week?" Cyanide asked, ignoring Exploder.

"Three!" Poison stated.

"We train every day," Exploder said, modestly.

They stared at then with blank expression.

"3 hours a day, keeps the Dracs away," They said in a singsong tune at the same time.

They carried on staring at them. Kobra and Summer came up behind them, Kobra laughing.

"Guys, did we just witness three of the Fabulous Killjoys get beat by a pair of little- ARGH!" He yelled the last bit as the girls ran at his legs taking one out each, so he was flat on his back. They got up and laughed at him, high fiving each other.

Summer giggled and held her hand out to him, when he took it and was upright, neither of them let go.

The twins smiled at them before turning to the others, "Don't worry fellas we'll train you up good and proper," Again, at the same time.

**A/N: Me: Hope you liked it, reviews make us write quicker.**

**Exploder: review!**

**Me: Please don't be scared by her...**

**Exploder; Hey I'm not scary!**

**Me: Yeah... you are. Anyway, bye bye :D**


	5. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

**A/N: Me: New chapter! Enjoy.**

**Exploder: Cyanide just said and I quote "Do you want to say anything" my reaction "OF COURSE!" *snatch the computer and scare her* but I have nothing to say which has never happened to me...**

**Me: Yet you're still typing**

**Exploder: Yeah but what I'm doing is rambling so nothing that I'm saying is relevant to the story**

**Me: Anyway... On with the story!**

**Exploder: Enjoy! Oh and a couple of our friends are going to be in this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>The twins<em>_ smiled at them before turning to the others, "Don't worry fellas we'll train you up good and proper," Again, at the same time._

* * *

><p>They beat the boys another couple of times before they started getting faster.<p>

"Good. You're getting faster! Come on, let's take a break," She led them off to a little out house the size of an average bungalow.

"This," Cyanide said as they walked in, "Is our housemaid, Battery Exploder,"

"I am NOT your maid!" The girl said, she was dressed in the typical clothes but in orange and looked about twenty. She was facing the cooker in front of her, with a mixing bowl under her arm, stirring it.

"Sorry Battery," Cyanide apologized, stealing a cookie off the baking tray next to her.

"Hey!" She said, slapping her hand away when she went to grab another. She gave the second one she took to Exploder and smiled.

"Children!" She complained before turning and seeing the Killjoys, she put her mixing bowl on the counter and said, "Ah, I wondered when I'd get to meet them!" She walked up to the Killjoys and shook each of their hands, smiling.

"Um, hi!" Ghoul said, happily, he was looking over Battery's shoulder at the cookies on the side, licking his lips. Battery noticed and walked up to pick up the tray and bringing it back. She held it out to Ghoul who awkwardly declined them.

"Oh, take a cookie! I saw you staring at them!"

Ghoul smiled again before grabbing one and trying to shove the whole thing in his mouth at once. Battery laughed before holding it out to the others.

Poison thanked her and took one, as did Jet but when she got to Kobra he shook his head.

"Take a cookie," She urged.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks," He insisted.

Cyanide snuck up behind him and pinned his arms behind his back while Exploder pinched his nose so he had to open his mouth, Battery forced a cookie into his mouth.

"Now eat!" Battery said as Cyanide and Exploder laughed.

Kobra rolled his eyes and chewed.

"Good boy," Battery praised, making him blush.

"Don't you girls have stuff to do? Or are you showing the boys around?"

"Showing the boys round," They said in unison.

"Okay, if you see Boy tell him I got a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies waiting for him,"

"Okay," they said at the same time again before giving her a hug and waving as they left.

"Now let's go meet Cellophane After," Exploder said, linking arms with Cyanide and leading the others behind them.

They lead them into the old school and what could have been an old lecture theatre.

"Cellophane!" Exploder yelled when they got in.

"Over here!" She was under the desk at the front.

"Why are you under there?" Cyanide asked as they approached.

"I'm trying to see if this computer is solar powered," she explained, holding up the contraction in her hands.

"You mean the computer _you _built? Shouldn't you know?" Exploder questioned.

"Yes, but I built a solar powered one and a battery powered one and I can't remember which is which!"

"Ok. Yeah we completely understood that!" the twins said sarcastically.

"Come out from under the desk! We have people we want you to meet!" Exploder said as Cyanide grabbed Cellophane arm to help her up.

"Ah! Killjoys! Nice to meet you!" She was wearing the outfit but in pink.

"Um, you too, Cellophane After, right?" Poison asked.

"Call me Cellophane!" She blurted out.

"Ok, so what do you do?" Ghoul asked.

"Well I do mechanics and build the training equipment and mend the guns," Cellophane babbled.

"Oh cool! I deal with mechanics for the Killjoys," Kobra said excitedly as he had finally found someone who is as geeky about machines as he is.

"Cool! I also look after Boy," She added.

"Alright well we are going to go see if Boy and Girl are ok. Wow its sounds weird saying that," Exploder said, "See you at the heat seeker meeting later,"

Everyone said their goodbyes and went to find Boy and Girl.

"BOY! BOY!" Cyanide shouted, "BATTERY HAS COOKIES FOR YOU AND GIRL!" The next thing they knew two very hyper kids were running past them, both screaming, "COOKIES! COOKIES! COOOOKIES!"

"Oh, wow, that was...scary!" Kobra commented as the blurs of the kids ran past.

Just then, there was a loud BANG and millions of Draculoids piled into the field.

"Well let's put your training into use!" Cyanide shouted to the four Killjoys, Exploder threw guns at the killjoys as they left theirs in the training area while they were fighting and handed one to Cyanide.

The two twins began to fight but the Killjoys were stunned and didn't move "C'mon Killjoys! FIGHT!"

Ten Dracs came at Cyanide and Exploder so they split up and took five each. Exploder shot three at a distance and knocked another out with the barrel of the gun when it got too close and tripped the other up before shooting them both in the head.

Cyanide waited until one got within arm's reach and pulled it towards her, knocking his gun out of his hand and shot it in the head, using it as a shield to protect her from the others. When they stopped firing, seeing it was getting them nowhere, she launched the dead one at the others, making them fall back in their backs. She shot the others except one.

She floored it and put her boot on his chest, pinning it, and held the gun to his head.

"Did Korse send you?" She asked.

It stayed silent.

"Where is he?"

Still nothing.

"Tell me!"

She shot him in the leg, making him yell in pain.

"Now!"

"Scarecrow Unit!" It yelled.

Cyanide smiled sweetly, "Thank you so much! That wasn't so hard was it?" Before shooting him in the chest, just above her boot.

Kobra and Poison turned so they were back to back, as did Jet and Ghoul, and fired at anything that came within range. When a Drac knocked Kobra's gun from his grasp he elbowed it in the face, getting it off balance, before grabbing its arm and flipping it, something Summer had taught him while the others were fighting the twins. It landed on its back with a dull _thud._

Summer ran up to Kobra, holding his gun out to him, he smiled and took it, letting his hand linger on hers a little longer than necessary. When Ghoul yelled to him he snapped out of it and turned back to the fight.

* * *

><p>After they'd defeated most of the Dracs, and the other's had ran away, they all stopped and regrouped. Everyone was alive and there were just two very minor injuries. The twins took the Killjoys away to find Boy and Girl, explaining that Boy knew if there was a Drac-attack to go straight to Battery Exploder and would have taken Girl with him.<p>

They got to the outhouse and pushed the door open to find Boy crouched in the corner, hugging Girl, and Battery stood over a dead Drac with a rolling pin in her hand.

"What..." Exploder started as Cyanide went to check on Boy and Girl.

"Oh, it tried to hurt Girl, I did warn him not to hurt anyone in _my_ charge- which I consider to be Girl too- but nooo he wouldn't listen!" She explained shaking her head and folding her arms over her chest. She set the rolling pin down and went to crouch with Cyanide in front of Girl and Boy. Satisfied that they were okay, Cyanide took Girl and Boy's hand, helping them up and led them over to the rest of the group, Battery behind her.

Girl smiled up at Cyanide before letting go and hugging the Killjoys. While they were talking Cyanide let go of Boy's hand too. When they looked back over at the kids a couple of minutes later, Boy was holding Girl's hand and they were both smiling.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Cyanide and Exploder said, running up to crouch down in front of them and pull the kids into a group hug.

"I've been double replaced!" Jet exclaimed. Girl giggled and reached out to hold Jet's hand with her other hand. He grinned down at her as the other Killjoys giggled.

"Uhm, Kobra?" Summer spoke up quietly; she was stood in the doorway.

"Yeah?" He replied, his voice was slightly higher than usual.

"Uhm, you wanna go get something to eat? We have a cafeteria in the school," She offered, very nervously.

Kobra looked to Poison, who shrugged, before saying, "Sure, lead the way," Gesturing in front of them, holding his hand out.

"Okay!" Summer exclaimed, taking his hand and practically skipping away, dragging him behind her,

"Aww! Kobra's got a girlfriend!" Jet pointed out, laughing.

"What makes you think that?" Ghoul asked, honestly confused. They all stared at him, as if trying to figure out if he really was _that_ clueless. Apparently so.

"Come on, we'll go call Doctor D, we have a transmitter in the back," Exploder offered, leading the way into the back of the outhouse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Me: Okay, that's the end of that chapter. Reviews!**

**Exploder: That was intense! Aww cute Boy and Girl! :D**


	6. DDD

**A/N: Me: Hi.**

**Exploder: Wow inventive.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Exploder: Anyway we'll argue in person enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on, we'll go call Doctor D, we have a transmitter in the back," Exploder offered, leading the way into the back of the outhouse.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hello Dr D? Cyanide Diamond here," Cyanide spoke into the communicator.<p>

"_Hello girl, how can I help you?" _Doctor D asked politely.

"We were just attacked! Stupid Dracs! Oh we found out where baldy is staying," Exploder reported.

"_what? When? Baldy? I'm confused," _Doctor D replied.

Poison went to explain better but got shushed by Cyanide before Exploder continued.

"Which one first? Well, we'll start with question one. Dracs attacked us but everyone is fine, the Killjoys are with us and they helped, no one got hurt. Question two, uumm exactly three and a half minutes ago," Exploder said very quickly.

"Actually, it was three minutes and thirty five seconds now," Cyanide butt in but was silenced with the look she got from Exploder.

"Anyway, Baldy is Korse," Exploder said.

"God, D.D.D, get with the times!" The twins said at the same time and laughed.

"_D.D.D?"_

"Doctor. Death. Defying," The twins said together again slowly.

"_Oh, okay, you want me to send some allies over to help infiltrate?"_

"No thanks. We're awesome, we can handle ourselves," Exploder and Cyanide said.

"_wow," _Doctor D muttered before continuing, "_Okay, I'll have someone on stand-by anyway just in case,"_

"If you insist,"

"_Your cockiness will get you killed one day, you know that, right?" _Doctor D pointed out.

"Our cockiness saves us every day,"

They heard Doctor D sigh and saying, "_Okay, good look Heat-Seekers. Keep your guns close and your boots tight and die with your masks on if you've got to,"_

"Will do Doctor D, take care, over and out,"

"_I will, over and out,"_ The communicator shut off and the Heat Seekers turned to bitter-looking killjoys.

"What?" They both asked.

"He never says cool stuff like that to us," Kobra muttered.

"He doesn't?" Cyanide asked.

"No, well, sort of, he says the guns and boots part but he never makes banter," Jet clarified.

"Oh well, that's because we're fifteen and cute and he loves us more," Exploder taunted, sticking her tongue out at them.

Ghoul muttered something under his breath along the lines of "_stupid favouritism_."

"Ohh, big word Ghoulie," Cyanide commented. Ghoul gave them a dirty look before scuffing the toe of his boots across the floor, sulking.

"Dude, are you seriously sulking?" Poison asked.

"Aww, don't worry, Ghoulie, we still love you," Kobra said, throwing an arm round his shoulder.

He looked at the twins and saw them both giving him evils.

"What'd I do?" He asked, worried.

"'Ghoulie's' our word," They said at the same time, crossing their arms over their chests.

"Oh dear god," Jet muttered to Kobra, "You angered them,"

Kobra went slightly paler and looked a little scared. Summer came up behind him to hold his hand. He jumped slightly and when he realized it was her he blushed and smiled at her, gripping her hand tighter.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Exploder started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! :D**


	7. Emotional Goodbyes

**A/N: Me: HHIIIYYYAAA!**

**Exploder: Wow, I'm usually the hyper one.**

**Me: *Creepy grin* ENJOY THE EPICNESS OF THIS CHAPTER AND IF ANYONE CRIES...:/ IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I SAID THAT JUST READ ON AND YOU'LL SEE. P.S. It had to be done, sorry.**

**Exploder: which is why I am not hyper or happy AT ALL! :'( sorry.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, so here's the plan," Exploder started.<em>

* * *

><p>The plan was: go in, kick arse, and kill Korse and leave. Poison didn't agree with this plan but he got outvoted.<p>

Poison and Kobra was stood with the girls while the others checked the guns. Poison took them onto the field to talk to them and asked the girls to sit down, gesturing to the bench but they sat on the grass, cross-legged, instead. Kobra sighed and sat with Poison on the bench in from of them.

"We haven't actually had a chance to talk privately since we found out about our shared blood," Kobra explained.

"And, by the looks of Scarecrow, we won't have any other chances," Poison added, depressingly.

The girls were quiet for a second before saying, "Please! You're with us!"

The boys looked at each other and back at the girls.

"We're trying to be serious here," Kobra said.

"We're fifteen, we don't do serious," Exploder made clear.

They gave them a look before Cyanide continued, "We'll try,"

"Thank you. So how did your parents die?"

Cyanide explained while Exploder stared off into space, trying not to revisit that night.

They were quiet for a while before Poison apologized.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't kill 'em," Exploder said before progressing, "Unless you're Baldy in a disguise in which case; your disguise is uncanny, loving the red hair, nice touch," She nodded.

"Serious!" Cyanide whispered, punching her in the arm. Exploder flinched and rubbed her arm before miming zipping her lips shut.

"Anyway," Poison pushed, "How did you become a rebel? After your parents... left,"

"Pony," They said simultaneously.

"Oh, okay," Kobra replied, that explained it all.

"Yeah, anything else you wanna know or wanna tell us?"

"Yeah," Poison leant forwards, "Even though we've only known you for... less than a week, i just wanted to let you know, if we get out if this alive, if you need anything, anything at all, we'll always be here for you," He said, smiling.

Exploder leant backwards slightly and was about to talk but Cyanide grabbed her shoulder and silenced her by pushing her down.

"Thanks Poison, right back at you,"

"Kobra too!" Exploder pointed at where she assumed Kobra was but was actually in between him and Poison as she was still laying on her back.

"And you, Kobra," Cyanide corrected, smiling.

"Good to know I'm not forgotten," Kobra thought.

"Aww, we could never forget you," Cyanide stood up, dragging Exploder up with her as Poison and Kobra stood too. They watched each other awkwardly for a second before Poison sighed and stepped forward, pulling Cyanide into a hug while Kobra went to hug Exploder, who screamed.

"Sorry!" Kobra apologized, holding his arms up.

"No, it's okay, sorry," Exploder said, opening her arms to hug him. He smiled and stepped forwards, wrapping his arms round her shoulders while Exploder patted him on the back, uncomfortably.

When they finished, Poison hugged Exploder while Kobra went round them to hug Cyanide.

When they pulled away, Kobra saw Summer stood behind them on the other side of the field, watching them. He raised a hand to wave over Cyanide's head at her. Cyanide ducked slightly muttering something under her breath but Kobra wasn't paying attention. Summer beckoned him over and turned round to walk off. Kobra started walking in the direction he'd seen her.

"Hey, where on earth do you think _you're_ going?" Exploder asked in a fake motherly tone.

"I, uhm, Summer, erm,"

Cyanide giggled, "Go ahead," He smiled at them before sprinting in the direction of Summer.

* * *

><p>"Come back," Summer said when he got within arm's reach.<p>

"I'm here?"

"No, when you go,"

"When I- What?" Kobra stared at her blankly.

She rolled her eyes, smiling sadly before saying, "When you go kill Korse, came back!"

"I will,"

"No you won't,"

"I will,"

No you won't!"

"Yes i will!"

"No you won't!"

"We're probably gonna just end up waiting in the car! Cyanide and Exploder will take over! We'll be fine," He stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You'll get hurt," She muttered.

"Oh yeah, the car might explode and a pipe will go through my throat. It's not a Final Destination movie," He reasoned, dipping his head slightly.

"But, what if-" She tried to argue but Kobra interrupted her by kissing her sweetly. She yelped into the kiss a little before kissing back. It got more passionate but was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned round and saw Poison stood looking anywhere but at the couple.

"We're leaving," He informed them. He was looking at the ceiling but Kobra could see he was smiling. He shook his head at Poison as he walked off before turning back to Summer.

"So," Kobra said.

"So,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

"I should," Kobra gestured to where Poison had joined the others in front of Eight Legs.

"Yeah,"

"Bye,"

"Bye, come back,"

"I will,"

"You won't,"

"How much you betting?" Kobra smiled, kissing her again before he felt someone grab the collar of his jacket. He turned to see Ghoul as he dragged him away. Kobra waved to Summer who waved back, tears rolling down her face. Battery Exploder came out and joined Summer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Summer turned into Battery's shoulder and Kobra saw her start to shake from crying. He almost cried too but was snapped out of staring at her by Girl. She kicked him in the shin, hard, causing him to yelp and look down at her.

"What the hell?"

"Pay attention to me!" She ordered.

"Was there _any_ reason to kick me?"

"Yes, i have been stood here patiently for five minutes, waiting!"

"Sorry!"

"You will be!" She promised, going to bite his leg. He jumped back and gave her evils.

"Where's my goodbye?" Girl asked, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry. Goodbye Girl,"

"She got a whole twenty minutes! And a hug! And a kiss... Although if you kiss me like that I'll head-butt you. You looked like you were trying to eat her face,"

Kobra chuckled and knelt down in front of her, pulling her into a hug.

"We'll be back soon, Girl," He promised.

"You better be!" She mumbled into his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her fro, making her giggle. Her and Ghoul said a goodbye too, as well as her and Poison. Jet came up to her and help up his fist for a fist bump. She bumped it as they both shouted 'fro power' and clung to his leg.

"Jetty, i don't want you to go!" She cried in her baby voice she knows would get him to do anything for her.

"I know, i don't wanna go either but you got Boy to stay with,"

"I don't wanna stay with Boy i want you to stay with me!"

"What's wrong with Boy?"

"Nothing, he's awesome but i love you!"

Jet crouched down and hugged her, "I love you too but i got to go make sure the others don't get themselves hurt,"

She looked like she was going to cry. Cyanide and Exploder both grabbed one of Jet's shoulders each and pushed him back so he landed on his backside.

"Don't worry Girl, we'll take care of him," Exploder assured her.

Cyanide leant forwards so she could whisper to her, "We'll make them wait in the car,"

Girl giggle and hugged the twins.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Boy?" Jet asked on the way back to the car.

When they stopped they shrugged and both shouted "BOY!" making all the Killjoys jump.

"Yeah?" They heard him say from directly behind them, making the twins jump.

"We're off," Exploder said.

"Okay," He shrugged.

"You'll miss us?" They said at the same time.

"Meh," He shrugged again.

"You'll miss us," They stated nodding and smiling.

They both held their fists out to him, who bumped them with his own. The girls patted him on the head and shooed him away to go to Cellophane standing with Summer and Battery. Girl joined them after waving to the Killjoys again, taking Boy's hand.

"I'm a wreck!" Kobra muttered, shaking his head "Three emotional goodbyes," before getting into the driving seat of Eight Legs.

* * *

><p>They agreed that the killjoys would go the short-cut and the twins would go through Battery City.<p>

"Cyanide? Exploder? Can you hear me?" They heard Dr D say through their radios.

"Yeah," They both said.

"The killjoys have been kidnapped! You need to save them or girl will have your heads on a spike."

"We're off," they both said. The twins sped up and got to Scarecrow unit in half the time it would usually take.

"You ready?" Exploder asked.

"No, you?"

"No,"

"Okay, let's go, time for another suicide mission," Exploder said.

They fist bumped and started to walk into the building. Everything was quiet and then all of a sudden guns started firing from all directions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Exploder: OOOOHHHH CLIFF HANGER HAHAHAHA WE ARE THAT MEAN, SORRY ABOUT THE DEPRESSIVNESS THEY'LL BE EVEN MORE NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY NO ONE CRIED, WE DID WHILST WE WERE WRITING IT!**

**ME: Reviews are hugs for Summer and Girl and the others... and us... what? WE GET HUGS TOO!**


	8. Suicide Missions All round!

**A/N: Exploder: HIIIII SORRY ABOUT THE HORRIBLE LAST CHAPTER BUT GUESS WHAT! THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BE MEAN AGAIN.**

**Me: Annyyyway, enjoys... sort of...**

**Exploder: Don't annyyyway me! Anyway read on,**

**Me: Stop trying to get the last word in.**

* * *

><p><em>They fist bumped and started to walk into the building. Everything was quiet and then all of a sudden guns started firing from all directions.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Heat seeker twins P.O.V<strong>

The twins turned back to back and fired at any Drac they could see. And some they couldn't.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Exploder yelled.

"NO WE'RE NOT! NO WE'RE NOT," Cyanide yelled back, trying to stay positive but when a ray blast flew just past her ear she added, "YEAH WE ARE! YEAH WE ARE!" They screamed and jumped for cover behind a desk.

"Okay! We need to regroup!" Exploder recommended.

"Have you ever noticed how our bravado disappears as soon as there is no one we give a crap about around?" Cyanide mused, straying off topic completely.

"Oh yeah," Exploder confirmed after pondering it in silence for a couple of seconds, "_Anyway!"_

"Yeah, okay, right,"

They sat quietly while the Dracs carried on firing for a while before they all of a sudden stopped.

The twins looked at each other quizzingly and peeked out from the top of the desk.

They saw the man they hadn't seen for eight years.

Korse.

Exploder and Cyanide growled at the same time. (a/n:_Yes, they growl.)_

"Come out, come out wherever you are, vermin rebels!" Korse taunted

"Well, well if it isn't ickle Korsickles," Exploder sneered back as she emerged from behind the desk, Cyanide right behind her.

Korse smiled and chuckled at them, "So kids, where's mommy and daddy?"

Cyanide gave him the most level evil stare she could muster and asked, "Where's your bed-buddy?" Referring to the man who Korse had considered his brother, the twins had 'accidentally' killed him at aged ten with a rocket launcher he'd aimed at them.

Korse lost all amusement and aimed a shot at the girls, who side stepped and avoided it easily.

They chanted, "Haha! Missed us! Missed us! Now you gotta kiss..." They stopped as Korse started to shoot at Exploder.

"Hey, why you just shooting me? What have i ever done to you... aside from killing your brother... who's not even really your brother and it wasn't just me it was Cyanide as well!" Exploder rambled

"Hey!" Cyanide protested.

"What? It _was_ you too!"

Cyanide thought about this for a second before realizing it was true and shrugging, turning her attention back to Korse.

Korse rolled his eyes and was about to yell an order to the surrounding Dracs before they both interrupted him by saying simultaneously, "Where're the Killjoys!"

"Oh, the Killjoys! That's what you're here for,"

"Nope, that's just an afterthought; we're really just here to say hi... Hi," Cyanide said sarcastically. She waved at him at the end.

"Yeah, we're just here for the good of our health, Korsickles," Exploder added.

He growled back at them.

"Hey!" They said at the same time, "We growl!"

He sighed and said, "Fine, I'll tell you where your beloved Killjoys are, but you'll never get there alive," He sounded so smug, the twins felt it was their duty as human beings to prove him wrong.

"Fine, tell us and we'll see," Cyanide pushed. She slung her gun onto her shoulder and waited.

"Room 308," he said with another smirk.

"Thank you Korsickles!" They both yelled before aiming at his chest.

"OPEN FIRE!" Korse informed the Dracs who, of course, obeyed.

The twins went into full combat-mode and took down all the Dracs in what seemed like forever but was actually three minutes. Remember they _are_ fifteen. Everything seems forever.

"Bye Korsey," the twins said and both shot him in the chest.

"Room 308," Cyanide remembered.

"Ugh stairs," Exploder said, "Why didn't they have the decency to put an escolator in. I mean we just killed everyone and we're tired. Let's leave the Killjoys and come back tomorrow when we're more rested," she joked at the last bit... not so much the bit about the escolator.

Cyanide sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her along behind her. Luckily they didn't run into any Dracs on the way to the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Killjoys P.O.V<strong>

They were in a plane white room with no rooms and just one huge steel door. There was one chair and one table that Korse had previously been sat at, taunting them about not having their guns and being "helpless against the powers high above them" to quote him exactly. It took all of Poison's strength, and Ghoul's hand on his left shoulder, Kobra's on his right, not to attack Korse then and there. Although Korse had a gun so he wouldn't have gotten very far anyway. He left when he'd been summoned by a Drac. As soon as the door was bolted shut (several times by the sounds of it), Poison lost his cool demeanour and sprinted for the only chair, putting his boots up on the desk and smirking at the others who shook their heads at him and sighed.

"Okay, the next person to come in, someone smack them over the head with the chair!" Kobra said.

"Who?" Jet asked.

They all turned to Poison, who sighed and rolled his eyes, standing up and muttering something under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Heat seeker's P.O.V<strong>

They sprinted (or, Cyanide sprinted, Exploder got dragged along whining like a child being dragged off to school) to the room with _'308' _written with metal numbers on the door. When Exploder saw it she dashed the last few feet to it but stopped just outside it.

"It's locked," She pointed out, staring at it menacingly like she can glare it into opening. She gave up and kicked it with all the force she could muster as Cyanide came to join her after checking the corridor for Dracs.

When she kicked it she yelped and jumped back, saying in a high-pitched voice, "It's steel," She whimpered as Cyanide sighed, drawing her gun, "You alright?" She said, not really caring.

"Peachy," She replied sarcastically.

"Good, good," Cyanide fired the ray gun at the door but it just ricocheted off and almost took her head off. She ducked and smoothed out her hair calmly.

"Okay," She said before leaning against the wall opposite the door and sliding down, preparing to cry in frustration.

"Oh well, we tried. Let's go home," Exploder shrugged, limping as she turned round to head back the way they'd came. She stopped short as she spotted something glisten in the light.

A pair of keys on a hook.

Exploder growled as she snatched them off it and returned to the door. As she passed Cyanide, the other twin heard her mumble what sounded like around a dozen cuss words.

"What are you doing?" Cyanide asked.

"Just shut up and get ready to look like freaking heroes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Killjoy's P.O.V<strong>

They heard the locks on the door clicking and Poison got in position behind the door, holding the chair above his head.

"Ready?" Kobra whispered. Poison nodded enthusiastically. Kobra was stood in front of the door, a little further into the room in case Poison missed.

When the door burst open, Poison raised the chair higher and Kobra tensed his fists.

Two people ran in, Kobra went to punch the first as they darted straight past Poison, who got hit by the door as it swung wider than anticipated. Poison came round the door and went to hit the other. They heard Jet and Ghoul yell "Wait!" but Poison's chair was knocked out of his hands before he could comprehend what they said. Kobra, on the other hand, was spun round so his hand was shoved up his back. The person who grabbed Kobra let go and stepped back.

The boys looked at their opponents properly for the first time and realized it was the twins. They looked over to the other two Killjoys and saw they both had their hands over their mouths.

"Oh crap," Kobra muttered.

"Girls!" Poison said, happily.

Cyanide looked fiercely at his and kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! What'd I do?" He complained, clutching his leg.

Both girls looked on the brink of tears as they backed out the room, "We came to save you! From Korse!" Cyanide pointed out and Exploder finished her sentence by saying, "I can't believe you were going to hurt us!" They turned round and ran back down the corridor, crying.

Jet and Ghoul sighed and said simultaneously, "Nice going, dickwards!" Ghoul clipped Poison round the head while Jet hit Kobra. They sprinted after the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Heat seekers P.O.V<strong>

The fake-crying turned into laughter as they heard Jet yelling apologies down the corridor to them.

"Quick lets run into the main room and cry in the corner," Cyanide whispered

"Hurry their closing in on us," Exploder mocked in a fake scared voice.

The two girls huddled in the corner crying.

"Cyanide? Exploder? Girls?" Poison called.

"We're so sorry! We didn't know it was you two, please forgive us," Kobra begged.

"I-I-I can't believe you would do that to us," Exploder said through tears, "after everything we did to try and save you guys and for what? So you can try to smash chairs over our heads?"

Poison lent forward and tried to hug Cyanide but she moved further back and started to cry uncontrollably. Kobra tried his luck with Exploder but she batted his hand away, yelling, "Don't touch me!" Kobra jumped back.

They carried on trying to coax them out for a while. Then Poison had an amazing idea he started to sing for the girls.

"_Does the television make you feel the pills you ate,_

_or every person your meant to be_,

'_Cause you only live forever in the lights you make_

_When we were young we used to say,_

_That you only hear the music when your heart begins to break,_

_Now we are the kids from yesterday,"_ When he got to the final line he heard them muttering along but they still refused to look up. He tried again.

"_Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, i don't need 'em but I'll sell what you got,_

_Take the cash and i'll keep it,_

_Eight legs to the wall,_

_Hit the gas, kill 'em all,_

_And we crawl and we crawl and we crawl,_

_You be my detonator," _The twins join in on this bit,

"_love gimme love gimme love,_

_I don't need it but i'll take what i want from your heart,_

_And i'll keep it in a bag,_

_In a box,_

_Put an 'x' on the floor_

_Gimme more Gimme more gimme more,_

_Shut up and sing it with me!"_

The others joined in and five of them screamed the nananas while Poison did the other words. The girls got up and left with them at the end.

* * *

><p>They all got back and were pounced on by Summer, Girl and even Boy.<p>

"Told you you'd miss us!" The girls both said to him as they hugged him.

"Shut up," He muttered, going back to hold Girl's hand after she had greeted the Killjoys.

"Uhm, guys?" Girl said, trying to get there attention but Summer beat her to it.

"Where is he?" She asked the twins.

"Who? What happened with Boy and Girl while we were away?"

"I'll tell you later," She said, distracted, "Where's Kobra?" She demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Exploder asked, "He's right-" She turned round to point at the group but saw Kobra wasn't with them.

The twins looked at each other and yelled, "Damn it! Nobody move!" They all froze, including people on the training field.

"KOBRA!" They both yelled as loud as they could, making Summer jump back. They went to Eight Legs to see if he'd fell asleep in the car which Poison insisted he did often.

On the way to Eight Legs, Poison noticed blood on the passenger door. He froze and stared at the blood, thousands of thoughts running through his head.

"Kobra," He muttered, he knelt on the floor and touched it. By this point everyone else had noticed and was stood behind him except Boy and Girl who'd been ordered by the twins to stay with Battery, out of view of the blood.

When poison pulled his hand away the blood was still wet and coated his finger tips, painting them red. He started shaking and muttering _'m'_ under his breath. Ghoul and Jet exchanged a look and each knelt either side of him, draping an arm over his shoulders.

"Come on Gee, we'll get him back, we always do, he's tough, he is, he'll already be on his way home," Jet said squeezing poison a little harder, trying to comfort him. That was the first time any of them had called him Gee since all this stuff started.

Jet glanced over at Ghoul and noticed he was on the verge of tears himself but was trying to stay strong.

"Mikey," Poison whispered. All they heard was a squeal and they saw a trail of dust where the girls' bikes were.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later the twins we're at Scarecrow headquarters. They jumped off their bikes and hid again.<p>

"My leg really hurts," Exploder randomly said. She looked down to examine her leg and saw a tear in her skinny jeans. She opened the slash a little wider and saw a big bloody mess. There was a huge gash in Exploders leg but that wasn't why she started to cry.

"My skinny jeans there ruined!"

"Oh no! C'mon lets go save Kobra, maybe we can make him get you more... or give you his," Cyanide suggested.

"He freakin' better do," Exploder muttered as they both drew their guns.

And with that the twins set of on their latest and possibly last suicide mission.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ME: Sorry for the cliff hanger... again**

**Exploder: well rate and review every review is a hug for everyone including my little sis who helped write this part - ('''''''''''''''m 7i8uhb76 ) - she's only 7 months old, give her lots of hugs please.**

**Me: I love little Ava (the baby) :D Review x**


	9. Dude! They're Our Cousins!

**A/N: Me: Sorry it took so long school exams got in the way. Stupid revising.**

**Exploder: Yeah how dare school get in the way of MCR!**

**Me: Technically it didn't, we were listening whilst revising.**

**Exploder: Anywho on with the depressing chapter .**

**Me: WE HAVE A TRAITOR IN OUR MITS!**

**Exploder: *Eye roll* Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>And with that the twins set off on their latest and possibly last suicide mission.<em>

* * *

><p>The twins looked through the bush they were hidden behind. Exploder nodded to Cyanide to signal that it was all clear. Cyanide nodded back as they both drew their guns and slowly stood up. They walked into the SC/A/R/E/C/R/O/W building. When they got into the main room they split up in different directions in search of Dracs. The girls met up in the middle of the room, both looking confused.

"Histey siey aywey ootey asyeey," Cyanide said in the language they used to use when they were kids and didn't want their parents to know what they were talking about. It translated to _this is way too easy._

"eherwey siey veryeey odybey?" _Where is everybody?_ Exploder asked.

"Owhey maey iey upposedsey otey nowkey?" _How am I supposed to know? _Cyanide replied, annoyed.

"I think it's pretty clear no one's here," Exploder concluded in English, not seeing the point in talking in code if there was no one eavesdropping.

"Good point. Well, let's check every floor; we've got no Korsey to tell us where to go this time,"

"Think again," They heard someone say. They both span round and saw Korse, looking smug, stood in the doorway to the staircase. No ray gun.

"I've got a bulletproof heart," He said, quoting Party Poison. "Don't you wish your mummy did?"

With that, Exploder trained her gun on his heart and said "Do you, now?" Before raising it and shooting him in the middle of his big bald forehead.

Cyanide stood still for a second then turned to Exploder, slapping her on the arm.

"Ow!" She complained.

"How the hell are we supposed to find Kobra now?" She said, slapping her again with each word.

"Ouch! Okay! Okay! Quit it!" When Cyanide finally stopped hitting her she sighed and said, "We search every floor. Like we planned to!" Sighing, she turned and, stepping over Korse's motionless body, she started climbing the stairs. Cyanide groaned and ran after her, not bothering to step over Korse but instead just stepping on him (a lot harder than was strictly necessary).

"Hurry up C!" Exploder yelled down, who was already on the first floor.

"Alright! God!" She said, following on. When Cyanide joined her on the first floor she said.

"You open all doors on the left and I'll take all the doors on the right," they started walking up the corridor opening every door cautiously with ray guns out and in front of them at all times.

* * *

><p>"E. I'm bored," Cyanide moaned. Exploder just rolled her eyes and didn't even bother to reply.<p>

"How many more floors are there?" Cyanide complained again when she didn't get a reply.

Exploder sighed again, "Three hundred,"

Cyanide went dead still, "What?"

"Relax. I was kidding. Fifty three," She replied casually.

"Oh, right, yeah, 'cause that's so much better!" The purple haired twin said stroppily.

"Which would you prefer? Three hundred or fifty three?" Exploder took on a parental voice.

"Fifty three," She admitted quietly.

"Thought so. Why do you think mum always put me in charge?"

"Child,"

They continued searching for a few minutes before heading up more stairs.

"You know," Exploder started, "I've started to develop an unnatural hatred for stairs,"

"Yeah, yeah, good for you," Cyanide dismissed as she opened the first door.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later.<em>

"This is the last door of the last floor!" They both stood expectantly in front of the door.

"KOBRA!" They yelled as they stormed, straight into a bunch of shelves.

They stared into the room in silence for a second.

"I hate shelves too now," Exploder commented quietly.

"Goddamnit!" Cyanide yelled, making the other jump, before storming off down the corridor.

"Wait!" Exploder yelled after her. She stopped and turned to glare at her.

"Roof!" She pointed to a door with _ROOF_ written in block letters on it with an arrow pointing to, you guessed it, more stairs.

"You can't really believe they'd put him on the _roof,_" Cyanide rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

"Got any better ideas? Other than go back and face the wrath of a madly in love Summer, his _brother_ Poison, his surrogate brothers Jet and Ghoul and his surrogate sister _Girl?" _She stopped for a second then added, "And Boy has taken quite a shine to him too, I mean come on, he let him shoot his gun!"

"Yeah, remind me to beat Kobra for that,"

"Yeah, if we find him alive,"

"Oh god, don't say that out loud!"

"What? You afraid of dead bodies now?"

"No, I'm afraid of _Kobra's_ dead body... And Summer,"

"Come on!" Exploder sighed heading to the stairs leading to the roof. Cyanide jogged to catch up.

When they burst through the door to the roof into the freezing cold rain they didn't realise was falling. It was also dark.

Exploder and Cyanide screamed at the sudden change in temperature as the building had been uncomfortably hot, especially because of the leather jackets.

Six Dracs all turned and stared at the girls, not sure what to do without orders. The twins glanced round and saw Kobra with his hands tied together on a thick pipe, it was low down so he couldn't stand and was sat on the cold floor, struggling against the ropes. By the looks of his red raw and bleeding wrists he hadn't stopped since he'd been captured.

"Chill Kobra, the people that are younger than you are here to save you... again," Exploder said winking at Cyanide.

"WHY CAN'T YOU STOP GETTING INTO LIFE-THREATENING SITUATIONS!" Cyanide yelled at him.

The Dracs seemed to have realised who they were and all drew their guns, aiming at their chests.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" They both said, raising their hands in surrender.

"Ouyey aketey hetey nesoey noey hetey eftley, lliey aketey hetey neoey nesoey noey hetye ightrey," _You take the ones on the left, I'll take the ones on the right._ Exploder instructed, getting a strange look off Kobra.

They attacked and took them out in 25 seconds flat.

"So, who's gonna untie me?" Kobra asked. They looked at each other and held their fists up next to each other, doing rock, paper, scissors.

Cyanide threw paper while Exploder went for scissors (_**A/N: This actually just happened, fyi**__)_.

"So... do I do it because I lost or do you do it to look more heroic?" Cyanide asked.

"We didn't think this through, did we?"

They bickered for a minute about it before Kobra rolled his eyes and shouted, "Can someone please untie me? I think I'm losing a lot of blood where the ropes cut,"

"FINE!" They both yelled at him before turning back to each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors again. Whoever _loses_ unties him,"

"Okay!"

They both chose rock first and glared at each other as Kobra groaned in the background.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" They screamed at the same time.

"GAH!" They shouted, at the same time, before doing rock, paper, scissors again.

Exploder picked scissors and Cyanide picked rock. (_**A/N: Again, this happened**__)._

"Hah!" Cyanide yelled back, sticking her tongue out.

Exploder muttered something back as she walked up to Kobra, sticking her middle finger up at her as she passed.

She tried to untie the ropes but they were too tight and the knot was weird. Kobra trying to pull at them too wasn't exactly helping.

"If you don't keep your hands still _I will cut them off_!" She said the first bit calm and shouted 'cut them off' at him, making him jump then shrink back.

"Sorry ma'am," He muttered.

"You wanna lose some limbs?" Exploder retorted. He didn't reply.

"Summer will kill you," He said after a moment.

"You think I can't convince her a Drac did it?"

"I'll tell her the truth,"

"But they made you take so many of their terrible drugs, you were delirious. Poor Kobra was practically a drooling mess when we found him. Good thing we saved him. Poor, poor Kid," She said in a fake concerned and sweet voice, a sickening grin plastered on her face.

Cyanide giggled and got bored of watching them so she decided to wonder round the roof, kicking dead Dracs as she passed them.

"C!" Exploder yelled after another couple of minutes.

"What?" She came back round the corner holding a hunter's knife with blood on it.

"Look at this! Look at this knot! This is not even a knot, it's something new it's, it's... It's just something new! Come look at this thing!" She ranted before seeing the knife in her hand.

"What the hell were you carving up?" Kobra asked.

"I didn't carve anything up, I found it like this, now hold still!" She explain while walking to stand in front of him.

"Oh my god, were you serious about cutting my hand off?"

"Yes," Exploder butted in.

No one said anything for a minute. Cyanide knelt next to him and held the knife to his forearm, just above his wrist and the ropes.

Kobra screeched not so manly and started struggling.

"Oh relax! I'm going to cut through the ropes but if you _do_ carry on struggling I may _accidentally_ slip," She winked at him as he went deathly still.

"Good boy," Cyanide commented, raising the knife again as Exploder ruffled his blonde hair.

He didn't dare pull his head away but instead just scowled at her.

"You done yet?" Kobra asked impatiently.

"RIGHT, THAT'S IT, C, PASS ME THAT KNIFE, HE'S LOOSING AN ARM!"

"AHH! NO! I'M SORRY!" Kobra screamed trying to get away from the knife.

"Chill! She's _not_ getting the knife, she'll end up killing herself," Cyanide muttered, concentrating on the knife.

"How will I end up killing myself?"

"You'll end up tripping over his legs and falling on the knife," Exploder walked up to her sister and smacked her over the head, making her headbutt his arm as she moved the knife away from his skin out of instinct (luckily for Kobra).

"Hurry up, I wanna go back, its cold and I'm wet and it's all HIS fault," She complained glaring at Kobra.

"Oh, don't forget he owes you a new pair of skinny jeans,"

"Why do I owe you skinny jeans?" Kobra asked.

"Seriously C give me the GODDAMN KNIFE!" just at that moment the ropes fell of Kobra's arms. Exploder, who was about to launch herself at Cyanide, changed direction and full on rugby tackled Kobra.

"Ouch, what the hell?" Kobra yelled whilst trying to protect his head from Exploders fists.

"She's gonna kill me! Help!" he screamed to Cyanide.

Cyanide walked away to the other side of the roof, pretending not to hear. Exploder stood up after a few minutes of attacking Kobra, she calmly walked over to her sister.

"Let's get outta here," The twins walked to the door and left the roof, leaving poor Kobra on the floor.

"Come on, Kid!" Cyanide yelled back to Kobra, who followed, grumbling about him being older than them.

They got out of the building without any problems and stared at the bikes in shock.

"Well, how the hell are we all going to get back?" Exploder complained, throwing her arms up in frustration.

Cyanide sighed, "Kobra, get on the back of mine,"

Kobra glared at her. "I'm not letting _you_ drive me back!"

"Why the hell not? I'm offended!" Cyanide shouted, placing a hand over her heart.

"But you don't mind us risking our lives _saving_ you!" Exploder interrupted.

"I didn't-" Kobra started but was interrupted by dozens of Dracs swarming out of the building.

"Kobra! Take my bike, I'll ride with E, we'll be right behind you!" Cyanide yelled, tossing his her purple key chain with the key to her bike on.

Kobra shot a few Dracs before jumping on Cyanide's bike, starting it up.

He started riding away, it took him ten minutes until he was back at the training base, hugging a distraught Summer, to realise the twins hadn't followed.

"GODDAMN IT!" He shouted in Summer's ear, making her jump back.

Before she could ask what happened, Poison, Jet and Ghoul came up to them, hugging Kobra.

He hugged them all back before turning to see Battery stood behind them, looking around for the girls.

"Where are they?"

* * *

><p><em>At SC/A/R/E/C/R/O/W ten seconds after Kobra left._

"We're not really running away from a fight, are we?"

"God no... But this is where our pride is going to get us kill," Cyanide sighed, taking down another few Dracs.

Exploder nodded in agreement, shooting more. Two Dracs came behind each of them and took their guns away, clasping their arms behind their backs.

They kept fighting until they heard someone, a woman, came out and said: "Now now girls, wouldn't want you to hurt yourselves now would we?" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. They looked up and saw the Asian woman who had been in the room with Girl last time they'd been here.

Cyanide elbowed her Drac in the face walked up to the new women they'd never met before and punched her in the face. The women grabbed Cyanide by the arm and twisted it around so it was up her back. Exploder struggled against her Drac and became free. The women put her ray gun to Cyanides head.

"Ah Ah Ah," she said. "Do you really want to fight me? If you do, let's see how you act when your sister's gone the same way as mummy and daddy?"

Exploder stepped back and got grabbed by a Drac again. She swore venomously at the women when she threw Cyanide onto the floor. A Drac came forward and dragged her to her feet.

"Watch your tongue when you're in the presence of the best women in the world," The women said cockily.

"Really? The best women in the world. Where? I don't see her anywhere," Exploder said earning her a punch in the stomach.

"Don't talk back to me!" She turned to the Dracs holding them, "Put them in the cage!"

"Cage?" They said in unison.

"Do we look like animals to you?" Cyanide continued.

The woman looked them up and down before saying, "Yes,"

"Die!" Exploder said simply.

"Oh no, I believe you're the ones that will be doing the dying," With that, she turned round and walked off. The Dracs dragged the girls down to the basement the twins didn't know existed.

There were two cages about the size of a circus tiger's.

"Oh, hell no, I am _not_ getting in that!" Exploder protested, fighting to get away from the Dracs, Cyanide did the same but they weren't strong enough and were pushed into the cages. They heard a beep as the cage doors locked into place, the Dracs leant forward and entered a pin to lock it. They stared at it for a few seconds after, their hand still on the pad.

The Dracs turned to each other and nodded before leaving the room.

"Did you see the pin?" Exploder asked Cyanide as soon as the retreating steps faded completely.

"Yep, you?"

"Yeah,"

They stuck their arms through the bars and typed in to numbers. They saw a faint red glow come from it but other than that nothing happened.

They looked at each other's cages and noticed a hand shaped pad.

"Gah!" They both shouted before slumping back in the cages.

* * *

><p><em>Heat-Seeker Training field.<em>

The killjoys all piled into Eight Legs, except Kobra, who took Cyanide's bike again so she could ride it back.

Summer was sat on the floor with her arms crossed over her chest, pouting at Kobra.

"I'm sorry," He said from his position on the bike parked next to Eight Legs.

"Shut up," She turned away.

"I'll be back,"

Silence.

"Summer?"

Silence.

"Summer? Summer? Summer? SummerSummerSummerSummer Sum-"

"Oh god what?"

"Love you,"

Summer glared at him for a moment before muttering, "Love you too," Under her breath.

Kobra smiled, slipping on his "Good Luck" helmet and starting up the bike.

She waved him off, despite her displeasure in him leaving again as Eight Legs pulled out next to him.

Summer looked round, "Where's Battery?" She muttered before walking off to find her.

* * *

><p><em>SC/A/R/E/C/R/O/W_

The Killjoys all burst through the door of the basement, smiling at the girls in cages.

"Well, this is my dream come true, you're a little young though," Ghoul commented sauntering up to them, his gun resting on his shoulder.

They both glared at him, sat cross-legged on the floor of the cage with their arms crossed in front of them.

"Dude! They're our cousins!" Poison commented, grimacing as he walked past him, inspecting the pad.

"Oh, sorry, jealous?" Ghoul winked at him as Poison shook his head and Kobra shuddered.

"We don't need your help!" The twins shouted.

"Yes. You do, now shush," Poison ordered, still staring at the lock.

They both glared at him but didn't protest further.

Poison shrugged and stood up, walking a few paces back and turned to face the cages again. He drew his ray gun and shot each of the locks.

The girls (and Ghoul and Jet) screamed while Kobra jumped and shook his head at his family. The locks were left intact.

"Move it," Kobra pushed past Poison, who staggered and glared at his brother's back, scuffing his boots on the concrete.

"If you want someone to deal with technology, just ask me, you're all useless when it comes to this stuff," He crouched down were Poison was a moment ago and stared at the lock on Cyanide's cage in concentration. She looked at his face and took note of how similar Poison and Kobra's features were for the first time, especially when they were concentrating.

"You look like Poison," She commented.

"Really? Never would have guessed," Kobra muttered absently before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pin. Secretely, although he'd never admit it, Kobra felt very proud when told he was similar to his big brother in any way. He would always look up to Ger- _Poison _no matter how much they grow up or how many flaws or weak moments Poison shows.

"Why do you carry pins around?" Exploder asked.

"For this exact situation," He muttered back, putting it in between the plastic frame and the actual pad.

"What? Saving us? This has never happened before," Exploder pointed out.

"No, picking locks in general," He said as Cyanide's cage door sprung open. She crawled out as it was too small to stand up in.

"Hm, another dream of mine," Ghoul commented again, walking up to stand in front of her so she was scowling up at him.

"Dude, seriously!" Poison shouted, glaring at him.

Cyanide stood up in front of Ghoul, the top of her head level to the base of his neck, and smacked him over the head as Kobra got Exploder's cage open. Exploder stormed over to Ghoul and hit his arm, looking angry.

"Let's just get the hell out of here!" Exploder huffed, storming over to the door as the others followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Me: Review please!**

**Exploder: Because we love you all soooo much we actually finished this in lesson nearly got caught *gulp* **


End file.
